The Phantom of my Dreams
by Muirgen258
Summary: Christine has been having dreams about a mysterious masked man. What happens when she meets the man from her dreams at a masquerade ball? come inside to find out. AU
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own th Phantom of the Opera! It's MINE! all mine! Muhahaha (threatening lawyer guys in suits show up) ok fine, I admit it, I own nothing. (sobs)

A/N: ok I know this is kinda short but keep in mind it's just the prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer.

I stood in a candle filled room, the sent of roses in the air. A man approaches me from behind and he gently runs his hands down my arms. The touch is electrifying. He gently grasps my shoulders and turns me to face him. He has long black hair that he wears slicked back, mesmerizing turquoise eyes, and on the right side of his handsome face he wears a white mask. I reach out and caresses the uncovered half of his face. He closes his eyes and I run my hand down his neck and rest it on his strong muscular shoulder. He brings his arms around me and pulls me closer. I delight in the sensation of his body pressed against mine. He lowers his head and our lips meet. Our kisses are slow and sweet at first then gradually become more passionate, more demanding, more arousing . . .

I awaken with a start and sit upright as images of my dream wash over me. Once more, I wonder why I am having dreams such as this, almost nightly for the past two months. I can't decide if I want them to stop or last longer.


	2. Masquerade

**lady kathrin**: My first review! YAY! Here's a cookie! And I'm glad you like it!

**Christine Elestor:** Thank You! I was trying to be as descriptive as possible so I'm glad you noticed!

**Ragingfires666:** Glad you like it!

**Renee:** glad I got you attention! And I agree E/C Forever!

**

* * *

**The next morning I sit in my dressing room in the Opera Populaire. I look through the dresses the seamstress has brought me, from these I must choose one for the masquerade ball tonight. I choose a white dress with beading on the bodice, filmy sleeves, and a silk and lace skirt. The masquerade was to be held by the Opera Populaire's mysterious composer. As I arrange my hair and dress my thought turn to the masked man in my dreams. Last night's dream was the first in which he did not sing to me. His voice is . . . intoxicating. It speaks to my soul in a way nothing else has. His voice, his touch, the way he looks at me. He does not only sing to me, and touch me, he talks to me as well. Erik -for that is what he calls himself- knows the pain I feel over my fathers death, most of all he understands the loneliness I felt when first coming to the opera house. He speaks not of his past but I know much about him he too feels lonely and is a musical genius. In my dreams he has taught me a great deal about music and how to use my voice. Maybe that is why I cannot quite convince myself that these dreams are just that dreams. I would think he is an angel, an angel of music. But surly an angel would never send me such erotic dreams. I am interrupted in my speculating by Meg she says it is time to leave for the ball. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I am in awe as Madame Giry, Meg, and I enter the ballroom. The large room is astonishing, in the center of the room is a large marble staircase. Lavish tapestries decorate the walls and roses and candles are practically everywhere.

I suppress a laugh at the costumes worn by the Opera Populaire's managers Andre and Firmin. They approach and greet us. "So, Madame Giry why has our host not yet made an appearance?" asked Firmin.

"He will join us when he feels so inclined" she replied.

"Why does he host a party if he does not attend?" asked Andre.

"As you will remember Monsieur, he did not want to host this party. Nevertheless, you demanded it."

"The whole point of this masquerade is so we can meet the man. Yet how can we meet him if he does not show himself?" Firmin said looking very irritated.

"He will come."

Firmin sighed as he motioned to someone across the room.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy."

Could it really be Raoul, my childhood sweetheart? It seems like forever since I last saw him, forever since I left the house by the sea. I am disappointed that he does not recognize me until monsieur Firmin introduces me as 'our leading Soprano, miss Christine Daae.' I know I have changed, grown up. Yet, am I really so different in appearance from the little girl he called 'little Lotte'? He barely acknowledges Meg as he asks me to dance. So as he leads me onto the dance floor I wonder if he would be dancing with me, were I still a chorus girl.

As my dance with Raoul ends and the music changes a man appears at the staircase. The man is clothed in a black suit with a brown vest white shirt and black cravat and half of his face is covered with a white mask. A million thoughts flew through my head as I realized that this is the man from my dreams. How could I have dreamt of a man who is flesh and blood. As he descends the stairs I move toward him, and soon we are face to face. We looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Erik?" I ask, as I notice in the fact that his body is just inches from mine.

He looks at me in surprise and asks, "how did you know my name?"

Suddenly embarrassed, I look at the floor as I tell him I have been having dreams about him and in one of those dreams he told me his name.

He looks thoughtful for a moment, then leans in to whisper in my ear. "When you get back to the opera house, go to box 5. I will meet you there."

I wait anxiously for the ball to end. Meg has asked several times if I am alright. Madame Giry observes me silently. I know she witnessed my encounter with Erik, and knew of our rendezvous. Raoul asked me to dance several more times and barely noticed that I was distracted.


	3. Music of the Night

'What am I getting myself into?' I wonder as I enter box 5. I sit on one of the opulent chairs and wring my hands nervously. I hoped I would not have to wait long, since the longer my mind has to worry and create doubt. The doors are all locked by now, How will he get in? Does he have a key? Why box 5? It has been reserved for the opera ghost for as long as I've been at the Opera Populaire.

"Christine" I jumped as he softly said my name. He stood at the side of my chair, yet I had not heard him approach. All doubts, all worries, all questions disappeared. I rise and face him, I become intoxicated by his presence. **_Finally_** I am with him in the flesh. No longer a phantom of my dreams. From the way he looked at me I could tell that he was just as intoxicated as I. "Come" he said as he holds out a leather clad hand.

I put my hand in his and he leads me to the column that stood to one side of the box. He touched the wall where it meets the column, and I watch in amazement as part of the column slide away. He leads me through the opening, we took a seemingly endless journey through the bowls of the opera house and who knows where. For most of our underground journey I sat upon a horse that was waiting not far from where we began.

After what seemed like forever he helped me off the horse and lead me through another hidden door. From the dark tunnel we entered a room that almost looked like a cave with its dark walls. As I gazed at the contents, I realized that this was the room I had seen many times in my dreams. The plethora of candles creating a soft golden glow. The organ where in my dreams Erik would play, and where he would give me voice lessons. I was utterly confused how could I have dreamt of things that are real? I turned in a circle to take in the room once more. When I faced Erik once more he had a small smirk on his face. "Shall I sing for you my dear?" my heart beat began to increase and unable to form words I simply nodded my head. His smirk grew into a smile then he began to sing.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens, each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defences_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour._

_Grasp it sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day._

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling, light,_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams._

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Close your eyes_

_let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world._

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be._

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me. Trust me_

_Savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write._

_The power of the music of the night_

_you alone can make my song take flight _

_help me make the music of the night._

His voice intoxicated me. His occasional light caress sent fire through my body. As he sang the final note he gently traced my jaw line with his gloved hand. We stood there in silence for several minutes, then he slowly, almost timidly approached me. He brought his head down just as slowly and softly brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back and looked at me for a moment, then moved in for another kiss. I lifted my arms and encircled them around his neck, as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but in reality it only lasted several minutes. After our kiss ended, I put my head on his shoulder and savored the feeling of being in his arms. My reverie was interrupted by a large yawn that escaped my lips. "You are tired. Let me show you to the room where you may sleep."

He must have seen the look of confusion and apprehension on my face for then he said, "Do not worry, my dear. I will be sleeping in my own bedroom."


	4. The next Day

A/N: I have made a few revisions to the first 3 chapters. Nothing major just a few things to make the story run smoother.

**lady Kathrin**: my loyal reviewer:) I'm glad you like the story!

**Twinkle22**: Glad you like it! Well written and mysterious! I feel all warm and fuzzy now :) Thanks for the review!

**renee**: thanks for the review! I couldn't resist putting in the kiss and well who wouldn't want to savor the feeling of being in Erik's arms!

**ChristianAngel7**: Thanks for the review! Someone likes the plot YAY/jumps up and down/ ahem ok I'll stop now.

**Sirrius's Sister**: Thanks for the review! And here is the update hope you like it.

* * *

I awoke in a strange bed and for a moment I did not remember where I was or how I had gotten there. Slowly, the images of the night before washed through my mind. I smiled, not able to contain my joy at finding out Erik was a real man.

I heard the sound of an organ playing. So I arose from the bed and followed the sound, to the room we had occupied the night before. I stood in the entrance to the room mesmerized by the way he played. He was completely absorbed in the music. Stopping now and then to quickly write down the notes.

Incapable of staying away, I moved slowly across the room, until I was standing next to him. He was so absorbed in his music that he didn't notice my presence. Unable to resist I put my hand on his strong shoulder. His body stiffened and he looked up at with surprise, fear, and apprehension. To try to ease his nerves, I sat down on the bench next to him, my hand never leaving his shoulder. "Please continue" I asked.

"As you wish, my dear" he said then continued playing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat in my dressing room warming up for tonights Opera. My voice may have been going through the scales but my mind was elsewhere. Erik, I could not stop thinking about him. Or about the way he looked at me, or the way he sang to me. The song he sung about the Music of the Night stirred something deep within me.

After I had interrupted his composing, he played for me for awhile. All to soon he stopped and said he had to return me. As we made our way back to the Opera house so many questions filled my mind. Why did he travel in underground tunnels? Why was he still wearing the mask? Those and many others were running through my mind. I managed to hold my tongue, figuring I could ask a few questions tomorrow. (He promised me he would meet me tomorrow afternoon, in box 5, after rehearsal.) Even though I had so many questions and Erik and I hadn't done much talking the night before I felt as though I had known him forever. His music let me see into his soul, and his stunning turquoise eyes showed his emotions.

My thoughts were interrupted when Meg bursts into the room. She always seemed to interrupt when I was deep in thought. "Christine!" she exclaimed "where have you been? I was so worried!"

"I am sorry I worried you" I replied. "I just . . . I wanted some time alone."

Meg came closer and took my hand. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't lie to Meg she is my best -and pretty much only- friend, but I found that I could not tell her the whole truth either. "I . . . Meg do you remember what I told you about the dreams I've been having?" I had told Meg about the man who sang to me and taught me to sing in my dreams. I did however leave out the more . . . erotic parts of my dreams. "Well last night at the masquerade I met him."

"You met him? How can that be? Are you sure Christine?"

Of coarse I'm sure. Even if I did not recognize him by the way he looks I would have known it was him by his voice. As for how, that I do not know. Meg can you imagine how miraculous, strange, and amazing it is seeing a man in the flesh when you thought he was a figment of the imagination?"

"I couldn't imagine. I should go, we both need to get ready for tonights opera."

As I began to dress in the parts of the costume I could put on myself my thoughts once again turned to Erik. And I continued to think of him as one of the dressers came to help me into the costume of the Countess for tonights performance of Il Muto.


	5. The Rooftop

Of all of the opera's we perform I must say that Il Muto is least favorite. For one thing the costumes are difficult to move in and it is very hard to keep my balance with that horrid wig. However, it is one favorite of the patrons.

It almost doesn't seem real, even though it's been a month since Carlotta left and the new manager mad me Prima Donna.

As I began my performance, I noticed something different. I could not believe it, Raoul was in the Phantoms Box! No one has dares sit in the box 5 since I can remember. Now I have never one to believe in the Opera Ghost. Yet most of the others -especially the_ Corps de Ballet_- believe very strongly in the Phantom. Does Raoul not realize that by so blatantly disregarding the superstitions of us theatre people, will cause hostility toward him?

I began signing about how if 'the old fool' knew he would never go, when suddenly there was a booming voice saying "Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty."

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." I heard Meg say in a high-pitched voice.

The only clear thought in my mind was "It's Him." It took me a moment to realize that I had said that out loud. My mind raced with thoughts of disbelief, confusion, and fear. Still in a daze the performance continued at the urging of the managers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My mind was still in turmoil by the time I stood watching the ballet from act three. I did not understand why Erik is masquerading as the Phantom of the Opera.

I was snapped out of my musings as the garroted body of Joseph Buquet appeared on stage. I looked up into the flies where Buquet had fallen from and saw a familiar black shadow and a flash of a white mask.

The fact that Erik could kill filled me with fear. I couldn't breathe. I needed to get away, away from the screams of the ballet rats. The roof. As I raced towards one of the staircases I would need to climb, I ran into Raoul.

"Christine? Are you all right? What is the matter?" Raoul asked as he followed me up the stairs. I made no move to discourage him. I needed the comfort of my old friend.

"I can't believe it, The Phantom of the Opera!" I exclaimed.

"Christine what are you talking about. There is no Phantom of the Opera! The Phantom is nothing but a fable."

"Raoul, I've seen him. I have seen parts of his dark world." Remembering the beautiful candle filled music room, and the peace and comfort I felt there. "Yet what I saw was not a menacing darkness." My brows furrowed as my mind moved onto the sight of Joseph Buquet's lifeless body dangling above the stage. "But he killed Buquet. How could the man I spent time with last night be the same man that could so heartlessly kill?"

"Christine" Raoul said in a soft gentle voice. "Christine, come away with me. You could stay at my chateau. I could keep you safe there."

"Raoul! Are you mad! I cannot just leave. I have a contract." And, I thought I could not leave Erik. "Besides," I said with a sigh turning away from him. "I have so many questions I need answered. If I were to leave with them unanswered, I do believe they would haunt my till I am dead."

"Christine please, I do not think you realize how much danger you are in. I did not want to tell you this, for fear it would frighten you. But it seems now I have no choice. This morning I received a letter warning me to stay away from you. It was signed O.G., Christine. O.G., as in Opera Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera. Who knows what this madman could do to you."

I turned again to face Raoul, and remembering the way Erik acted towards me last night and said, "He would _never_ hurt me."

I said those words with such certainty that Raoul looked confused for a moment, then he got a look in his eyes like he was putting together the pieces of a puzzle.

"What exactly is your relationship to this man?" he asked a guarded expression on his face.

After thinking for a few moments, I gave a small smile and said "I do not know exactly."

Raoul frowned at my answer. He ran a hand through his long blond hair, sighed and said "When you do figure it out will you let me know?" I nodded my head in assent before he continued. "And remember Little Lotte if you ever need _anything_, please tell me." With that he gave me a quick hug then left me alone on the roof.


End file.
